Chase
Chase to szczeniak policyjny rasy Owczarek Niemiecki. Jest kapitanem psiego patrolu. Najczęściej wybierany do misji. Jest policjantem, czasami szpiegiem. Zna język sów. W polskiej wersji głos podkłada Beata Wyrąbkiewicz. Chase ma 7 ludzkich lat . Wygląd Chase ma ciemnobrązową sierść jak przystało na owczarka. Jego pyszczek, brzuch i łapki są koloru piaskowego. Ma duże, zadarte ku górze uszy i brązowe oczy. Posiada czarną obrożę ze znaczkiem z gwiazdą policyjną. Jego strój jest granatowy z żółtymi elementami. Na głowie nosi policyjną czapkę. Na akcję zabiera plecak w którym ma np. megafon albo sieć. Osobowość Chase w wolnym czasie lubi się bawić, ale jak Ryder wezwie psiaki do bazy stara się być poważny jak przystało na kapitana ekipy. Jednak dosyć często zapomina się i śmieje się razem z innymi. Relacje Marshall Marshall jest najlepszym przyjacielem Chase'a. Jest dla niego jak brat . Zuma Są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Dobrzy kumple . Chase i Zuma są świetnymi kumplami widać to w ,, Pieski we mgle" Skye Chase i Skye to zakochana w sobie para.Bardzo się kochajo. Rocky Dobrze się dogadują, często idą razem na misję. Lubią się . Rubble Lubią się, nawet bardzo. Możliwe że Rubble traktuje Chase'a trochę jak starszego brata. Everest Everest jest jego dobrą przyjaciółką. Ryder Chase to pierwszy pies Rydera i zarazem pierwszy członek Psiego Patrolu. Bardzo lubi swojego opiekuna i zarazem przyjaciela. ''Burmistrzyni'' Chase lubi ją, podobnie jak inne pieski i Ryder. Często jej pomaga. Cytaty Chase się tym zajmie,, ''Super szpieg Chase jest na tropie ''Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji, Ryder! " Te łapy pilnują prawa " "Kto złapie złodzieja ? Chase wasz super szpieg " "Moje oko na niebie zaraz znajdzie Ciebie" " Chase zajmie się tym smokiem" Ciekawostki *Chase jest pierwszym psem Rydera . *Ma alergię na pióra i sierść kotów *Posiada sprzęt szpiegowski. *Jest najszybszy z piesków *Jako jedyny piesek nosił buty *Zakochany w Skye Zabawka F-spin-master-psi-patrol-pojazd-szpirrregowski-chase-a-z-dronem-20072639.jpg|Zabawka Chase'a z pojazdem szpiegowskim Paw eeePatrol Swat Car with Chase3.jpg|Zabawka Chase'a z radiowozem 184aa172239555bb4248a227c.jpg|Maskotka Chase'a z innymi pieskami Galeria PAW Patrol 1.jpg 640px-Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-22h56m41s234.png 0 (1).jpg Obrazek-Psi-Patrol.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg C3eq4n73vm7md8xwevsdq6xfg115imm3.jpg 4bb8e2cbd7d31978503cca96652ded40.jpg E3aeb5d2798611e38fe212fe268c46c4_8.jpg Chase_Dreaming.PNG Screen Shot 2014-11-06 at 10.59.19 PM.png I don't really go to dentist.jpg 10470859 603761083070720 1616847830306297408.jpg Nice catch.jpg PAW.Patrol.S02E02.Pups.Save.the.Penguins.-.Pups.Save.a.Dolphin.Pup.720p.WEBRip.x264.AAC.mp4 000504537.jpg PAW.Patrol.S02E02.Pups.Save.the.Penguins.-.Pups.Save.a.Dolphin.Pup.720p.WEBRip.x264.AAC.mp4 000163363.jpg Pp1957.png Psah18.png Mer(Other)11.PNG Maxresdefault (1).jpg 339982-1.jpg Psah3.png Maxresdefault.jpg Snapshot 17 (5-15-2014 5-05 AM).png PAW.Patrol.S02E03.Pups.Save.Jake.-.Pups.Save.the.Parade.720p.WEBRip.x264.AAC.mp4 000719785.jpg Pp453.png Paw-patrol-season-1-episode-21-now-tv.jpg PawPatrol Vol 3 EP02 screens.jpg Pups Save Christ mas.PNG Images (2).jpg Images (1).jpg Gfeurgttftcf.PNG 215-pups-save-a-friend-full-16x9.jpg 108-the-greatest-fire-pup-16x9.jpg Zuma sweaty.png Rubble pls skye also chase.jpeg Pp1961.png Images (2).jpg Awwwwwwwwwwww.PNG 1459809 619907738122721 4976586897868745848 n.png PAW Patrol Chase with the Baby Walrus Pup Winter 2.png PAW Patrol Chase Standardr.png 12112283 849317135181779 818374599985451457 n.jpg PAW Patrol Marshall Rubble Chase Summer Surfboard.png Pp1849.png Pp1246.png PAW_Patrol_Chase_Standard.png PAW_Patrol_Super_Spy_Chase_Running.png Chase's_Space_Case.jpg Pups Soccer 47.png Pups Soccer 48.png PAW_Patrol_Air_Pups_Chase_5.png PAW_Patrol_Pups_Save_a_Lucky_Collar_Cap'n_Turbot_Ryder_Chase_Rocky.jpg Pp1275.png Dinosaurs 24.png Dinosaurs 38.png Dinosaurs 43.png Pp459.png Pups Soccer 60.png 10949042 831610480236158 281573209 n.jpg 10949009 1539143109670181 1829742323 n.jpg 10948752 931477383538293 836420119 n.jpg PAW Patrol Air Pups Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye.png PAW Patrol Air Pups Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye 3 (1).png Pp1275.png Dinosaurs 24.png Dinosaurs 38.png Dinosaurs 43.png Pp2051~2.jpg 1434906703 youloveit ru shenyachii patrul koncept arty01.jpg 1434906660 youloveit ru shenyachii patrul koncept arty05.jpg Pp2033.png|Zakochane pieski stykają się noskami|link="Pieski ratują festiwal kukurydzy" PAW_Patrol_316A_Scene_25.png Chase_PNG.png|Chase in sting position chase_x_skye__18_by_tomodachismash-da5luxc.png|Pieski ratują linoskoczka All_Star_Pups!_8.jpg|Gwiazdy filmowe Canon.jpg|Pieski ratują dzień sportu Everest and Chase in LongJohns.png|Chase i Everest Pieski ratują Skarb Wilbura Chase_X_Skye_3.jpg|Hop , hop boogie Quest_for_the_Crown_2.jpg|Chase w serii 4 Quest_for_the_Crown_15.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_16.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_24.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_27.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_33.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_36.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_37.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_39.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_55.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_62.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_78.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_5.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_81.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_88.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_90.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_93.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_95.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_94.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_98.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_99.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_112.jpg Bsk22.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-01-20h15m29s059.png|Chase w dżungli PAW_Patrol_315_Scene_42_Chase.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-01-20h18m15s985.png PAW_Patrol_Pups_Save_Sports_Day_Scene_2.png Pup-Fu!39(Guess_what_happens_here).png Pp2343.png|Chase i Everest PAW_Patrol_Pups_Save_Sports_Day_Scene_24.png Sea_Turtles_(Chase).png ROYAL PAWS.jpg PAW Patrol 2018 Theme Concept Art.png Pups_Ducking.png -The-New-Pup-Screenshot-paw-patrol-38432066-1280-720.png QWfAy.jpg Image.jpg PAW_Patrol_Pups_Save_Apollo_Scene_21.jpg Royally_Spooked_05.jpg Royally_Spooked_07.jpg Royally_Spooked_08.jpg Royally_Spooked_14.jpg Royally_Spooked_19.jpg Royally_Spooked_21.jpg Royally_Spooked_27.jpg Royally_Spooked_40.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-11-11_at_12.11.39_AM.png Kategoria:Owczarek Niemiecki Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Postacie